


Dirty Talk

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura tries to get Bill to talk dirty...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Talk

Title: Dirty Talk  
Word Count: ~100  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
Summary: Laura tries to get Bill to talk dirty...  
A/N: written for the all dialogue challenge at [](http://bsg-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[**bsg_kink**](http://bsg-kink.livejournal.com/).

 

  


“Talk dirty to me.”

“I’m gonna frak you so hard.”

“That’s not dirty.  You can do better than that.”

“How bout I just spank you?”

“Ooh, my tough soldier.  I like it.”

“You would.”

“You love that about me.”

“I do.”

“Then spank me.  You know how wet that makes me.”

“Gods you’re sexy.”

“Do I make you hard?”

“So much, it hurts.”

“Let me take care of that for you.”

“Ohhh.”

“You like that?”

“Frak.”

“We’ll get there.”

“Smartass.”

“Hmm. I’m still waiting for my spanking, Admiral.”

“Yes, Madame President.”

“Harder, Bill.  Make it nice and red.”

“Fine.”

“That’s better.  Frak me.”

“With pleasure.”

  
  



End file.
